Because cell transplanted patients, especially hematopoietic stem cell transplanted patients are in danger of a crisis of various types of infection or relapse of cancers, a lot of studies for corresponding to them have been carried out. Sekine who is one of the inventors of the present invention previously reported that lymphocytes could be propagated by using immobilized anti-CD3 antibodies and, interleukin 2, and the propagated autologous lymphocytes thus had an antineoplastic effect (JP 03-80076 A1).
Besides, it has already been reported that the autologous lymphocytes propagated with the anti-CD3 antibodies and interleukin 2 are effective to virus infections in congenital immunodeficiency patients [Kimiya ITO, Teruaki SEKINE; IGAKU NO AYUMI, Volume 181, NO. 6, Page 426 to 427 (1997)]. Furthermore, in a field for hematopoietic stem cell transplantation, when some of major HLA which consist of four loci, A, B, C and DR and further loci DQ and DP are matched between a patient and donor, a bone marrow transplantation or a blood transfusion can be carried out.
Moreover, since Kohler and Milstein developed the cell fusion technique in 1975, various monoclonal antibodies are produced and applied to an analysis, measurement, a diagnosis and therapy. Almost of the monoclonal antibodies reported by now are derived from animals, and especially mouse-derived, and obtained by immortalizing antibody producing cells from immunized animals by cell fusion. The monoclonal antibody is considered as an attractive drug carrier because it is uniform in an antibody subclass, is higher antigen specificity and has very small clearance, so that new Drug Delivery System (DDS) with a monoclonal antibody has been investigated.